Enamorado de un sueño
by kuniko04
Summary: Hitsugaya era un doctor respetado y conocido, cualquiera diría que tendría muchas mujeres a sus pies... pero el solo estaba interesado en una, la cual habitaba en sus sueños... HitsuHina


**Hola n_n ¿Como están? Yo bien, este fic esta dedicado a Vegetable Lov3r n_n**

**Bleach no es de mi pertenencia pertenence a Tite Kubo Troll**

* * *

**Capítulo único: Sueños + Música = ¿Amor?**

¿Hace cuanto que había dejado de tener sueños normales? Ni él lo recordaba… hace ya un buen tiempo que solo soñaba con una cosa… se encontraba el elegantemente vestido en medio de un gran salón, de la nada aparecía una hermosa chica de cabello y ojos marrones, ella lo tomaba de la mano y él se dejaba llevar, atravesaban todo el salón y de pronto llegaban a una puerta que conducía a otra habitación, una más pequeña, la cual solo poseía un piano y una asiento para poder tocarlo cómodamente. La chica de cabello marrón soltaba su mano, se sentaba y comenzaba a tocar una magnifica canción, al terminar de tocar comenzaban a charlar

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el chico

-No te puedo responder esa pregunta hasta que me encuentres- decía la chica con una mirada nostálgica- nos vemos mañana… Shiro-chan

Al decir esto el sueño terminaba, pero la mujer del sueño siempre cumplía su promesa, siempre volvía… por lo que siempre la veía "mañana".

Toshiro Hitsugaya era el dueño de este sueño, el cual la primera vez que soñó con esto simplemente lo ignoro, pero al tener el mismo sueño noche tras noche se comenzó a preocupar… para finalmente terminar enamorándose de su propio sueño. Él lo sabía, sonaba estúpido ¿Quién diablos se enamoraría de un sueño? Era casi tan incoherente como enamorarse de un personaje de anime… pero bueno, eso no importaba. Lo que si era importante era ¿Por qué diablos le gustaría alguien que lo llamase "Shiro-chan"? ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie, podía llamar Hitsugaya Toshiro por ese diminutivo! El merecía respeto, ya que después de todo era un excelente y muy reconocido doctor de alta categoría.

Por otro lado… si no estaba enamorado de aquel sueño… entonces ¿Por qué no tenia novia?, si lo pensaba, las chicas caían ante sus pies, ¿Y cómo no? Después de todo el era respetado, tenía dinero y era realmente guapo, después de todo era un hermoso albino de ojos turquesas… si se le pudiese encontrar un defecto a Hitsugaya Toshiro solo abrían dos: Bajo y gruñon. Pero la verdad… es que a muy pocas personas les importaban estas características.

Un día, mientras el doctor Hitsugaya descansaba luego de una larga jornada laboral recibió una llamada de su secretaria Matsumoto Rangiku

-¿Si, Matsumoto?- dijo el albino al contestar su teléfono

-¡Doctor! ¡Tiene que venir enseguida!- contesto la mujer del otro lado de la línea

-¡¿A dónde, al hospital?!-pregunto preocupado Hitsugaya

-No, a un restaurante

-¿Matsumoto, interrumpes mi descanso tan solo por un restaurante?

-¡Pero jefe! ¡Créame que le conviene venir!

-No iré

-¡Por favor! ¡No lo volveré a molestar!

-¡De acuerdo!- respondió ya aburrido el doctor- dame la dirección para llegar dentro de media hora

-¡Hai!- respondió feliz Rangiku

Dicho y hecho, Hitsugaya llego en 30 minutos a él restaurante que le dijo Rangiku, al entrar se dio cuenta de que era un restaurante artístico, ya que era bastante pintoresco y además tenía varios instrumentos musicales en un escenario. Cuando entro se sentó en una mesa apartada, donde lo esperaba su secretaria.

-¡Jefe, vino!-exclamo alegre la mujer

-Sí, ¿Para qué me querías Matsumoto?

-Solo espere- comento la mujer

Luego de eso pasaron algunos minutos, Rangiku bebía alcohol felizmente, Toshiro se limitaba a esperar… lo que sea que tuviera que esperar, de pronto escucho a un hombre hablar en el escenario, el cual dijo algo así _"Ahora con ustedes, nuestra mejor pianista… Hinamori Momo"_

El restaurante retumbo en aplausos cuando apareció una joven frente al piano y lo comenzó a tocar, Hitsugaya no le hubiera dado importancia a aquella chica si no fuese por un motivo… la canción que tocaba era la misma que escuchaba cada noche en su sueño, de pronto Toshiro levanto la mirada y vio a la persona que tocaba, era exactamente la misma que lo acompañaba cada noche dentro de sus sueños…

Al terminar de tocar la canción (aparte de los aplausos del público), la muchacha salió del escenario y se dirigió a un salón el cual se podría llamar su "camarín", la chica comenzó se sentó en una silla y comenzó a cepillar su cabello

-Que seguridad más mala la de este restaurante- dijo Hitsugaya

-¿Ah? ¿Quién eres y que haces en mi camarín?- pregunto la chica de cabello marrón al ver a Toshiro dentro de la habitación

-¿Eh? No pareces ni un poco enojada porque te seguí hasta acá-comento el albino

-¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta! ¿Es que acaso crees que puedes caminar por el área restringida sin permiso alguno?

-Para estar molesta, tu tono de voz es muy suave

-Vaya… pero que chico más raro eres-exclamo la muchacha- la verdad es que mi tono de voz es así, y por otro lado, no estoy enojada, simplemente me molesta la gente descortés

-¿Y yo soy descortés?- pregunto extrañado el albino

-Naturalmente- dijo la chica- ¿Qué persona cortes entra a el cuarto de una chica, y además entabla una conversación con ella, sin siquiera presentarse?

-Soy el doctor Hitsugaya Toshiro- dijo en tono orgulloso el albino- ¿Y tú?

-Hinamori Momo, un gusto, Shiro-chan

En ese momento Hitsugaya quedo perplejo ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo así?! Debía recriminarle a aquella chica por llamarlo así, debía enfurecerse, debía reaccionar de tantas maneras, pero el solo se limito a sonreír… sí sonreír, no sabía exactamente si era por la sorpresa o si es que era tan solo porque aquella muchacha era igual a la de su sueño.

-Vaya Shiro-chan, tu sonrisa es muy linda- comento Momo

-No digas tonterías, yo no he sonreído; además no soy Shiro-chan soy el doctor Hitsugaya

-Como digas… Shiro-chan- dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa en su rostro, por algún motivo, sentía que aquel chico incrementaba considerablemente su felicidad…

****Mientras tanto Rangiku****

-Y bien Ran-chan ¿Momo era la chica?- pregunto un hombre albino a la mujer

-Pues al parecer Gin, porque apenas esa chica dejo de tocar el piano mi jefe salió detrás de ella-respondió Rangiku

-Dime Rangiku, ¿Por qué me preguntaste si en mi restaurante trabajaba alguna muchacha de cabello y ojos marrones que tocara el piano?

-Pues un día pase al departamento de mi jefe a dejarle un papeleo atrasado sobre uno de sus pacientes, pero él se encontraba durmiendo y mientras dormía decía cosas como "hermosa muchacha de cabello marrón, con divinos y grandes ojos del mismo color ¿Dime quien eres, y por qué me seduces con tu hermosa melodía en el piano?"

-Bueno Ran-chan, no creo que tu jefe dijera exactamente eso… lo más seguro es que estas pasada de copas, deberías dejar de beber-comento Gin

-¿Para qué me voy a detener si el dueño del local es mi novio, no Gin?- pregunto coquetamente Rangiku

-Tienes razón querida- respondió la pareja de Matsumoto mirándola tiernamente

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿A alguien le gusto? Espero que sí **

**Nos leemos luego, espero que dejen algún review con alguna sugerencia :3**


End file.
